


Power ON!

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two kids on a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power ON!

**Author's Note:**

> Since I am a cheater I wrote this one inspired on this [post](http://yoshiblack16.tumblr.com/post/94417015082/when-i-tell-you-to-run-run) and would count as my [Age](http://chi-ka-o.livejournal.com/21507.html) and [Action hero](http://chi-ka-o.livejournal.com/34948.html) fill for the [](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/profile)[**je_prompts**](http://je-prompts.livejournal.com/) and [](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://rainbowfilling.livejournal.com/)**rainbowfilling** challenges respectively.

 

 

“When I tell you to run, run. Got it?” Aiba gave his friend a confirming nod but not waiting for his friend to mirror his action and was about to get up to leave him there but the other kid was faster and pulled him back down.

“Wait, what are you going to do? If the old man catches us we’ll be in trouble!” He protested.

“I know that’s why I’m telling you to be ready to run.”

“Oh.” That made sense. Only to Aiba of course.

“What about the dog?” Nino had to ask in case his friend had forgotten all about it. Old man’s Kitagawa’s dog would start barking as soon as you got anywhere near the property’s gate. Aiba smiled smugly as he got a packet of beef jerky out of his pocket.

“Remember last time when the dog almost caught me? I had one of these so I threw it at him and it went after it. I figured if I throw him this the dog won’t bark.

“Whatever, is your funeral.”

“Nino don’t say that! Did Gachi Ranger Red give up when he was surrounded by Sukon’s alien force? Did he?” Nino wanted to point out that he almost did until the other rangers arrived but his friend was already getting up.

“I’m going in.” Aiba stood up straight and striking a pose like his and Nino’s favorite rangers on tv. “SUPER RED POWER ON!”  with that he was off to climb the fence of the grouchy old man’s house.

After a while Nino was getting anxious but the fact that the dog hadn’t barked was a relief.

“Ptsss, Nino over here.” Nino looked up to see Aiba hanging onto the fence one-handed.

“See? My plan worked!”

“Awesome.” The younger kid deadpanned. “Did you get it?”

Aiba raised his other hand and without warning he threw whatever he had on it at his friend.

“Catch!” he exclaims belatedly as Nino flinches but catches the baseball.

“You’re supposed to say catch _before_ you throw the ball!” the kid at the other side of the fence protests.

“Sorry, my bad.” His friend grins, tell-tale enough that he wasn’t sorry at all.

The kid who had an unwavering bright smile until now was starting to change his expression to one of desperation and fear.

“Aiba-chan, what are you still doing there? Let’s go!”

“I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? You got in just fine, didn’t you?”

“Yes but I can’t get out?”

“Don’t tell me you’re like Sho-chan now. Get out of there, we’re gonna get caught!”

“What part of I _can’t_   don’t you understand Nino?”

“The “can’t” part. Why can’t you?”

“My foot is stuck.” He shook the fence as if to make a point.

“What!?”

“I just said,  _my foot is stuck_!”

“I heard the first time you idiot! Just un-stuck it and hurry up!”

“What do you think I’ve been trying to do? Help me!”

“How? I’m not gonna climb up there.”

“Nino!” Aiba called his friend's name in exasperation.

“I am not!” Nino reafirmed.

 

 

In that moment they both heard a mean growl and Aiba turned to see the old man’s dog showing his teeth at him.

 

“Nino, help! The dog is here!”

“Don’t you have any more of those things you gave it before?”

“I only had one.” The dog barked menacingly starling both kids.

“Aiba is now or never.” The dog started to back incessantly now and they knew it was only a matter of time before old man Kitagawa  
came out of the house to shout at them so they had to get out quickly.

“AHHHHHH, SUPER RED POWER ON!” Aiba pulled his foot with all his might and it finally gave away.

“It worked!” he said excitedly. He started to climb over the fence when the old man came out of the house, saw the kid on his fence and started to shout at him.

“Ah, crap he saw me!” He jumped down the fence and yelled,

 

“Now Nino! RUN!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you were wondering why I used red for Aiba's favorite ranger instead of green is because to my understanding, usually the red ranger is the leader.


End file.
